Truth of the Heart
by ekaty35
Summary: Draco Malfoy has finally left the tight clutches of Voldermort and has managed to stay away from capture. But when he hears of the final battle happening at Hogwarts, he will finally give into his desires.


Draco Malfoy ducked to avoid a flying spell, gathering his focus. After much personal torment and self searching, he discovered that he didn't want to work for the Dark Lord anymore. He had fled, going into hiding and avoiding any and all human contact for fear of being discovered. But he had caught wind that Voldermort was at Hogwarts and the students and staff was getting ready to fight. Forgetting about hiding, he set out at once for the school.

Now he was crouching behind a statue in the Entrance hall, waiting for the perfect moment to strike at the Death Eater trying to fight off three other students. He closed his eyes and listened through all the noise for the moment when one of the other students fell. Then he would reveal himself and take advantage of the surprise he would bring. Suddenly he heard the short yell and the thud of a body hitting the ground. He didn't even give himself time to think, just jumped out and cursed the man in the middle of the circle. As the man hit the ground, his mask came off and Draco recognized him as Mr. Goyle. Not even pausing to feel bad, Draco ran out onto the grounds, looking for someone to help.

As he rounded the corner, he passed a young boy with sandy hair kneeling over a much smaller boy trying to revive him. Draco took one step toward him when a spell passed so close to his head, he felt it move his hair. He spun around and saw another Death Eater walking over a girl's body with vivid red hair. Pulling out his wand, Draco yelled "Incarcerous!" The Death Eater fell to the ground, wrapped in ropes. His eyes widened as Draco walked up to him. Without even stopping to see who it was, Draco stunned him and tuned to find what he was looking for.

Neville Longbottom was crawling around a nearby corner, obviously trying to sneak away from the large man searching for him. Draco raced up behind the large man and pulled out his wand.

"STUPEFY!" Draco yelled and the man collapsed almost on Neville's feet. He looked up, dumbfounded at who helped him. Draco held out his hand and helped him to his feet as well.

"Neville, I just want to say that I apologize for everything I have done." Draco said quickly. "I know you probably won't believe me, and that's ok, but I just want you to know. I also need one more thing from you. Do you know where Harry is?"

Neville look at him, his eyes the only thing betraying his cold look. "What do you want with Harry?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Neville." said Draco "I know I've done bad things, Hell I've been downright evil sometimes. I know that there is probably nothing I can do to convince you otherwise, but I need you right now Neville. I need you to understand that I finally understand. All those years of me being jealous over everyone in Griffendor, of always wondering why you were there and I wasn't. Now I know. I understand what its like to love someone so much you put thier life before yours. I know that it takes many differnt kinds of bravery to be a good person. Remember back in our first year, when Dumbldore gave you those last 10 points to win the house cup? I was so jealous of you. I wanted all that for myself. I never understood why, out of all the people in this school, Dumbledore chose you to give those points to. Now I know. And now I need you to understand that I need to be brave just like you and fight for what I believe in."

"And what exactly is that Draco?" Neville asked.

"I am in love with Harry. I need to tell him."

Silence streached out between the two boys. Pale eyes met brown as the truth sunk in.

"Last time I saw him was about 10 minutes ago, over by Hagrid's." said Neville, still not looking away from Draco's eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much Neville. I owe you one." Draco said as he took off around the corner. 10 minutes ago, he didn't dare think about what would happen if he found Harry hurt or worse. He pushed that thought from his mind as he ran across the lawns. He could just see the outline of Hagrids's Hut when he saw a familiar tall figure throw a cloak over him and vanish into thin air. Draco picked up his pace, determined not to lose him. He crashed through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, straining his ears against the sounds of the battle behind him and his own feet tearing through the undergrowth. Fearing he was being too loud, he slowed to a stop, trying to get his bearings. He was just starting to feel the panic growing when he saw someone reappear just 20 feet ahead of him.

Harry hadn't seen him yet. Relief flooded through him, knocking the wind out of chest. He started toward him, reaching out his hand. Just before Harry could take a step, Draco grabbed his arm and spun him around.

Draco had never seen anything so amazing before. He had forgotten just how captivating Harry's eyes could be. He let his eyes run up and down Harry's body, taking him all in. Even though he had just been in a battle, he had not been hurt. Draco reached out his other hand to touch Harry's face; he had to touch him, just once. Harry looked frozen with shock as Draco's hand got closer to his face. Refusing to think about what would happen if Harry pushed him away; Draco closed the few inches between them and lightly traced his fingers down Harry's profile. When his fingers touched the other boys face, Harry's eyes closed and he leaned into his hand. Draco let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding with relief. As Harry reached up for Draco's hand, he suddenly opened his eyes, a look of terror on his face.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Do you know who is just beyond those trees?" Harry asked in a hurried whisper. Before he could answer, Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a dense bush and had him look through it. Standing no more than 100 feet from where they were hidden was Lord Voldermort and his closest supporters. Draco gasped and almost fell backwards in attempt to get away from the Dark Lord. Harry, foreseeing this, had grabbed him around the middle to keep him steady. They stood up together, Harry still holding his waist. Hot lava seemed to be flowing through his body from where Harry was touching him. His thin shirt wasn't doing anything to stop the heat coming from Harry's hands. Draco slowly slid his shaking hands up Harry's arms, his eyes following his hands, until he made it to his shoulders where he looked straight into his eyes.

"Don't go." Draco whispered, letting his voice sound vulnerable. Harry's eyes softened, and then filled with pain mixed with longing.

"I have to." He said back, looking away from him. Draco pressed himself against Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Harry tighten his arms around his waist and his breath caught in his chest. As softly as he could, Draco kissed the side of Harry's neck. He felt Harry's spine tighten and his breathing change. Draco kissed him again, this time lingering on his skin for a moment longer. Harry started to shake and Draco knew he wanted this as badly as he did. Pulling away slightly, he was able to look into Harry's eyes. One glance told him all he needed and he pressed his lips against Harry's.

Draco's head was spinning. He was kissing Harry Potter and Harry Potter was kissing him back. What has started off as a soft kiss was now becoming rougher and deeper. Harry moaned when Draco ran his fingers through his hair, causing Draco to stop breathing. Pushing Draco against a tree, Harry took his hands and pinned them above his head. Draco squirmed under him, getting more aroused by the second. Keeping both of Draco's hands in one of his, Harry began to explore his body. It didn't take long for Harry to find all of his sweet spots. Draco moaned out loud when Harry slid his hand under the hem of Draco's shirt. Harry finally released Draco's hands and put both his under the other boy's shirt, exploring his body. Harry was pressed as close as he could get to Draco.

A loud crash followed by a flash of bright light pulled the boys back into reality. A group of Death Eaters were standing in a circle, each one pointing a wand at Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the middle of the circle, her eyes never leaving Draco's. He never pulled his gaze from hers, never letting her know how scared he really was. After a few very tense moments when no one dared to say anything, Bellatrix whispered, "What have you done, Draco?"

He thought for a moment, deciding what to say. Everything from I'm sorry to Fuck off went through his brain until he decided on the only thing he could say.

"I realized that I wanted love."

Bellatrix was silent for only a second, and then with a crazed cry, she lashed out her wand like a whip and what looked like a thread of white light whipped across Harry's face. Draco watched as the light then wrapped around Harry and threw him to the ground. Bellatrix was laughing, watching Draco's look of horror. Draco, coming to his senses, pulled out his wand and yelled "EXPELLI-!"

One of the Death Eaters and had seen what he was about to do and had made his wand fly out of his hand before he could finish the spell. He jumped at the man to get his wand, but Bellatrix had seen him and froze him in place with a flick of her wand.

"So, you, what was it, love this boy Draco?" she asked, walking in a circle around them. She had a gleam in her eye and Draco knew all too well. It was how she looked before she killed.

She relinquished the white rope from around Harry and with a wink at Draco, yelled "CRUCIO!"

Harry started flopping around on the ground, biting his lip all the way through in an attempt not to scream. Draco, however, yelled at his aunt to stop. She turned to him and lifted the curse.

"Why should I stop? Why, I ask, when this boy is the reason for the delay of the Dark Lord's return to power." She turned to cast the spell again, but was stopped by a cold voice from behind the wall of Death Eaters.

"Bellatrix, I believe I can take it from here."

She spun around so fast, she almost fell over. Lord Voldermort had walked into the middle of the circle. She bowed and mumbled different versions of apologies. Voldermort waved her away and his eyes came to rest on Draco. He felt his heart almost stop beating for fright of was the Dark Lord was going to do next.

"I am truly sorry you turned out the way, Draco." Voldermort said quietly. "But it is obvious you love this boy, so therefore I am not going to kill you."

Draco looked up, complete shock written all over his face. Voldermort smiled.

"You wonder why, when you ran away from me and failed to accomplish your task, I am going to let you live? I have discovered something since my return. I have finally begun to understand the power of love. It can move people to do things they never would think to do. It has also become clear to me that there are things worse in this world than death. One of them being the loss of the one you love." Voldermort stopped there and looked directly into Draco's eyes. "Therefore, your punishment for leaving is that you will have to watch me kill Harry Potter, but not be killed yourself."

Draco, frightened beyond anything he had ever been before, fell onto the ground and crawled over to Harry. He was crying now, hardly able to believe what was happening. Harry opened his eyes when he pulled him into his lap. Draco felt his heart breaking knowing this would be the last time he would look into his eyes. Harry, despite knowing he was dying any minute, smiled and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He whispered back. He kissed him one more time softly, then closed his eyes and pulled Harry as close to him as he could.

"This is making me sick." said a voice from behind him. Bellatrix was breathing hard and shaking all over.

"You are right, my dear Bellatrix," said Voldermort. With a wave of his wand, he threw Draco against the tree Harry had pressed him against only moments before, and with a flash of green light, his whole world was gone.


End file.
